


You're Not Alone

by trueluvin



Series: little mix [4]
Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Lirrie - Freeform, This is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trueluvin/pseuds/trueluvin
Summary: “I just want you to know that you were never alone.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually from my old tumblr. x

’ _Sorry can’t answer the phone right now, m'probably busy_. _Leave a message_.’

“You stood me up… _again_ ,” The blond hair and blue eyed girl tried to keep from crying in a restaurant again.  

“I don’t know if we can even work this out anymore.” She hangs up the phone once she finishes her short voicemail before smiling at the waiter who’s giving her a look of sympathy. She pays for her glass of soda before speed walking out of the burger joint. 

Perrie had dressed up a bit nicer this night, if you catch what I mean. But it wasn’t worth it. Her heart still belongs to him, especially since they were together for four years. 

 The silent nights full of wet tears and loud sobs,used to be filled the love that used to be there. She wants things to go back to the way things were, love and happiness. 

She was on top of the world, writing albums with the girls and having an amazing before that she was head over heels for. She was engaged and was so in love with him, but he threw it away, just left her alone so he could do his own thing after leaving One Direction. 

Of course Perrie had no idea that he was leaving. She knew about the break that was going to happen once the tour was over and another album was released, but she didn’t expect him to leave the bad and end things with her, who would have?

Her heart is broken, even though she tries to keep a brave face on. But she’s living. Going to night clubs with Jade or Leigh-Anne, sometimes both. Sometimes she’s thirdwheeling with Jed and Jade or Jesy and Jake. Perrie and Jesy do go see a movie almost every weekend when they aren’t busy.

 Perrie couldn’t tell the girls that she’s been talking to Zayn again, and not because of some her stuff that he still has in the house. That’s what they think, that we’re talking about when she should give him his things or when he should give her back her belongings. 

 This is just going to end in heartbreak again. And the blonde haired girl knows this, she just doesn’t want to face the truth of it all. But things will never work out, Zayn is getting over Perrie. He’s moving on with Gigi, Zayn admitted to why he’s dating her in the first place. 

She’s smart and obviously Perrie feels as if she was just being used, being played. Gigi is obviously way better than Perrie, or so Perrie says to herself. He even covered the tattoo he got of her and that made things a lot worse for her. 

It just made her heart break more and that made her feel more alone. It sucks being the single one out of the four girls. Leigh-Anne has been talking to this one guy since her and Jordan broke up. The girls know they’re going out or at least have that feeling. 

Perrie returns to the shared flat that she lives in with her close friend, Liam Payne. He was the first one to offer her a place to stay when Perrie was getting kicked out of the house by her fiancé, basically. Eventually the two decided to get a bigger flat that has two bedrooms and enough room for two people. 

Harry was the first out the band to call and check on her when it was released to the tabloids, she shed lots of tears that night. She unlocks the door and steps inside. All the lights are off, except for the one in the kitchen. 

“Liam?” She calls out, taking her shoes off before heading into the kitchen.

“Hey.” He fake smiles, taking a sip from the glass of water her had in his tattooed hand, Perrie loves that tattoo, it one of her favorites that he’s gotten.

“You okay?” Perrie questions, obviously knowing that something is up with him. His smile wasn’t as bright as usual.

“Where were you?” He asks suddenly, startling the blonde. Liam wanted to get straight to the point, no bullshit. 

“I went out to eat.“ 

"At one in the morning? Perrie please don’t tell me that you’re seeing him.”

“I-I’m sorta seeing him? I don’t know.” Her shoulders slump, she lets out a sigh before sitting on the stool by the kitchen island. She sets her bag on the island, not needing to hold it. 

“He keeps telling me that he’ll meet up with me and he just stands me up.” She begins to cry, her chest hurting. She just wants to get over him. She needs the help to get over him, but no one is there to help. Everything thinks her life is a sunshine and rainbows, when its not. 

“Why do you care anyways? I’m none of your concern.” Perrie snaps at Liam, wanting him to just leave her alone or just kick her out. That’s what she expects if he finds out how broken she is over Zayn, that he’ll just kick her out. 

No one wants to be around her like this, she wouldn’t want to either. She can’t handle someone caring like this, the girls care, but Perrie doesn’t want them to know how she truly feels. 

 Perrie knows it can hurt the girls feelings if she tells them how she’s been truly feeling, but she doesn’t have the heart to do so. She’s broken, she feels as if she was just being used, played, and toyed with. Perrie feels like she wasn’t good enough, that she’ll never be good enough. She feels that Zayn was never in love with her in the first place. 

Liam just wants Perrie to know that he’s there for her and he always will be. Also that he _loves_ her, but she can’t know that. She can’t handle that and he doesn’t want to be a rebound. All ever Liam think him and Perrie will be is friends.

 Liam loves the girl more than he has loved anyone in his life. He just wants to see Perrie her happy, bubbly self. He sighs, knowing that he has to tell her one day how he feels. But tonight he’ll settle on being her friend, that’s what Perrie needs right now. 

“ **I just want you to know that you were never alone**.”


End file.
